


Free Your Mind and the Rest Will Follow

by Deathangelgw



Series: Free Your Mind [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo has always lusted after Wufei.





	

Title: Free your mind and the rest will follow!

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: they aren’t mine, so no use wasting my time!

Warnings: AU, PWP, humor, sap, lemon, yaoi, POV, language.

Pairings: 2x5

Rating: NC-17 baby!!

Note: I was bored, so my friend Razor issued this lil line challenge lemon thingy! The line is: "I'm not really ready for a human relationship right now... in fact, I think I may be quite gay." Funny, ne? You’ll be surprised who says it! ANYHOO, for you Razor-kun! Enjoy minna!

Archive: um..eh…oh…*shrugs*

Feedback: Much loved and keeps the lemon tree popping!

 

Here’s something that one should remember when going out with Chang Wufei….pick out his clothes for him. That’s right, people. He does NOT know how to dress to show himself off. My god, I was at his place about half an hour before we were going to be meeting the guys and he had on this….khaki pants, Hawaiian shirt that should have been thrown on some old bald guy with a drink, and shiny black shoes that belonged on a preppy boy, outfit. I swear my eyes were going to just dry up and roll out I was so sickened. Needless to say, we spent that half-hour and then some trying to find some decent clothes for him to wear!

 

Ah, what can I say? I’m good. Now, Mister Feister is all dolled up in some leather pants I thought I’d NEVER see in his wardrobe, a deep maroon shimmering shirt with the top two buttons open, and those same shoes, but not so shiny. I had to twist his arm, but I got him to line his eyes with some eyeliner and then I put some dark red lipstick on those deliciously rich lips of his. Ok, so I’m not just good….I’m a GOD.

 

Everyone agrees too, from the looks we’re getting as we both walk into the dance club that Trowa, Heero, and Quatre are meeting us at. I swear Quatre’s gonna have to vacuum his mouth out for all the dust it’s collecting. Sheesh…but, I have to admit, I did pretty good with our Fei-man.

 

We dance for awhile, surprisingly, Wufei only wants to dance with one of us four at all times. I mean, he have about as many dance propositions as I do, but….he just wants us. Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m taking it as the compliment it should be. You don’t get Mister Justice Rant Boy to dance with you unless he truly trusts you. Which says a lot for us.

 

But the one thing that he does take up outside of our lil group are the drink offers. Man…I never thought I’d live to see the day that Wufei was sloshed. I don’t mean just a little. I mean he is definitely TANKED. He is grinning and laughing, and…gasp…FLIRTING! I’ve…well, I can’t say I haven’t ever seen him flirt. I mean, there was that one time with Sally…but c’mon! He’s NEVER flirted with…oh my gosh…he’s DRAPING himself across Heero. NOW I’ve seen everything.

 

Time…time…oh jeez. How time flies when you are having fun. I feel a smirk cross my face…good thing I was DD for the night. Fei would never have made it home. We wave goodbye to the guys as we walk…ok I walk and Fei is carried by yours truly, out to the car. I can’t believe how trashed he is. He keeps on giggling and mumbling about finding a nice little dog someday and then asking me if I ever had chocolate ants before! Ok, note to self…put a limit on his drinking next time. This is just FREAKY!

 

Sigh. Well, the drive home starts out nice…but then I think Wufei is discovering the joys of being uninhibited. Here I am, driving us down the nearly deserted street near his apartment, and the next thing I know, there’s a hand going down my pants. AND IT AIN’T MY OWN! The car swerves a bit…c’mon people! You try and keep this thing straight when another guy is trying to jack you off! If you can, call me and give me tips!

 

Oh god…I didn’t know he could do that…I feel my hips shifting. Man, I feel like I’m running a marathon. “Wufei, please. Ya gotta stop!” I plead softly, and then finally, I stop him. Looking over, I see the most adorable pout on his face.

 

“Dun you like it, Duo?” he slurs out and I know that there is a lump the size of an apple lodged in my throat, that’s how hard it is to swallow. He gets this big grin on his face as he looks at me, but luckily we finally come up to his apartment building.

 

After I button my pants up (and do you know how hard that is when you are HARD!?) I get out of the car and help Wufei up to his apartment. Why did this baka have to live on the fifth floor?? And why did the ELEVATOR HAVE TO BE DOWN AT THIS TIME!!?? Sigh…oh well, I need the exercise. Keeps my mind off of other things…like ebony hair flowing around my face, onyx eyes dark with passion, rosy lips parted with my name on them as I thrust…

 

Ooooook Maxwell…off that subject! Down boy down! Yea…down is how I want to take him…

 

SMACK!

 

OK…that woke me up. Man, didn’t know that stars could shine so brightly through walls. Oh wait, that’s from my meeting with the post. K…gotcha. Oh man that is gonna bruise. (But it got my mind off of fucking Fei, that’s for sure.)

 

We finally make it up to his room. Wufei couldn’t unlock the door in his state, so I proceeded to do so. Bad idea. He gets it in his head to see if he could tease me some more. Sheesh…he’s been hanging out with me waaaay too much! YIPES! There goes his hand again…straight down to meet Mr. Mini Shini. Damn it lock…give already…oh man…

 

Ok, that feels waaay too good. Oh man…FINALLY! I quickly open the door and pull away from Wufei, only to see him smirking. “Wufei? Come on in. You need to sleep man.”

 

He comes into the room. He’s gotten a lot steadier all of a sudden. Um…maybe he isn’t as drunk as I thought. “Maxwell. Why don’t you stay for a bit?” he asks me all of a sudden. Ok, that lump is back, only it is now split into two places…one in my throat and the other between my legs.

 

“Nah Fei. You’re trashed. I think you need sleep. Besides, you’ll regret it in the morning. And…” ok, why can’t I speak? He just asked me to basically spend the night and I’m turning him DOWN? What’s wrong with this picture? But as I look at him, smiling at me, I realize something that never really crossed my mind before. I care for him. And I don’t want to lose him. “And besides…you like girls, remember? Part of the human world, ya know.”

 

Did I just say that? He suddenly is frowning at me. Straightening up, he looks at me and says softly, "I'm not really ready for a human relationship right now... in fact, I think I may be quite gay."

 

Ok…that tears it. The ground and I meet in a laughing fit that could have torn me apart, I was laughing so hard. “Oh man Wufei! C’mon and stop teasing me! You know you’re straight.” I gasp out as I try to catch my breath from laughing.

 

But my laughter dies as he comes over to me. Man, he smells good. And, his eyes are just like I imagined, so black and fathomless. I could get lost in them easily. “Duo. I’m serious and I want you,” he murmurs that so softly that I think I am dreaming.

 

“What?” came out very softly, I’m so shocked.

 

That sweet smile of his returns and suddenly, those lips are on mine, kissing me. Oh man…talk about tasting like some forbidden fruit! A moan leaves my lips and our tongues start to do a little dance as he thrusts that tongue of his into my mouth. He’s lying on top of me, strong and firm…and oh so hard. Oh god, he’s as aroused as I am…

 

He breaks the kiss and smiles down at me, licking his lips. OK…that’s IT! Suddenly, we’re tearing each other’s clothes off and bare skin meets. Oh man, I’ve never felt this way ever. He feels so nice and hard above me, his lips tantalizing me in a way that sends fire throughout my body. I’m on fire, I just know it. The carpet is going to be singed he’s making me so hot. We’re both moaning as we tease each other, then suddenly, I’m inside him.

 

How…the…HELL! OH GOD…he moves above me, pushing me farther into him with each thrust down. He keeps on teasing me, licking and nipping along my chin as we move together. I can’t take this… Flipping him over, I start thrusting hard into him, reveling in his moans as he thrusts back against me. God he’s so tight and hot….I can feel his cock against my belly, rubbing against me as I thrust. My hand moves down and starts sliding over that rigid shaft, pumping him at the same time as my cock is burying itself inside of him.

 

He’s so beautiful. His hair is loose…I made sure of that as he did with mine. His face is flushed pink with desire as he moans. Those lips, they are flushed and swollen, evidence of our desire. I can’t help myself…I want those lips again. Increasing my pace, I lean in and grab those lips and plunder them for all their worth, swallowing the scream that crests from them as Wufei tightens and comes, covering our stomachs with his passion.

 

Can’t stop…oh GOD... "WUFEI!!” I feel my whole body shudder as I fill him, feeling my passion drain me as we shudder together. We collapse together and I swear that I’m going to pass out. “Fei…that was…”

 

“Beyond words, Maxwell. It was…beyond words.” Wufei’s soft voice stops me. Does he regret it? Has he sobered up enough to know that what we have just done is…not something he would do? I find myself not even wanting to look at him, so I pull out and move to go to the side.

 

But…he stops me. Bringing my gaze up to meet his, I see warmth…and love. “Duo, thank you…for letting me be free.” His voice is so soft. Aw man…I’m melting inside from the sap!

 

A smile instead is my answer. “I’ll let you be free whenever you want, Fei. Just don’t get so stinking drunk.” His laugh is the last thing I hear as I snuggle close to him and go to sleep. Damn….the rug burns are gonna be a bitch…oh well…now at least, I know that Wufei can indeed learn to lighten up. Things are definitely looking up.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
